warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dive Bomb
} |info = * While Zephyr is in the air, she will nose dive into the ground at an initial speed of 1 / 2 / 3 / 5 meters per second. Upon impacting the ground, Zephyr creates an explosion that deals a minimum of 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 damage within a 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 meter radius. The final damage depends on the height at which Dive Bomb is activated: ** Final damage is calculated by multiplying the minimum damage by 0.2 × Activation Height (e.g., activating Dive Bomb at 15 meters will yield 0.2*15*250 = 750 damage at max rank). ** Activating Dive Bomb at a height less than 4''' meters will only inflict minimum damage. ** Minimum damage and speed are affected by Ability Strength, and the damage does '''not decrease with distance. ** Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment, and affected enemies suffer a Knockdown. ** Blast radius is affected by Ability Range. * Dive Bomb will always activate due to the speed of the dive. * Can only be cast while in the air. |augment = |tips = *This ability synergies well with the mod, as the instant acceleration provided by the Dive Bomb gives enough speed for the falling effect to deliver great damage at a large radius. ** A max-rank jump with a Dive Bomb at the apex should land with enough speed to get 3x the base damage (4x is possible if you jump a few meters higher using a crate). With just these three mods at max you can easily get 250 + 250*3.6 + 1200 = 2350 damage for 25 + 25 energy (Tail Wind blast-off, Dive Bomb smash and Heavy Impact blast). |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Ability Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the stun radius to 2.38 meters. *Maximized Ability Efficiency reduces the cost to 6.25 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Ability Range increases the stun radius to 19.6 meters. **Reduces speed to 2''' meters per second and minimum damage to '''100. *Maximized Ability Strength increases speed to 18.65 meters per second and minimum damage to 932.5. **Without Energy Conversion, increases speed to 16.15 meters per second and minimum damage to 807.5. **Increases the cost to 38.75 energy. |bugs = * There seems to be a bug that greatly inhibits her damaging range, failing to damage anything you directly hit or is at point blank range (during the 2/7/14 Livestream the developers confirmed that it appears the damage is being applied below the ground level rather than ground level. As a result, enemies are effectively out of range). * There's another bug that makes her use her standing animation and drop down without a damaging explosion if she is too close to the ground (and this range is quite large for such a bug, unless unintended). }} See Also * de:Sturzbombe es:Bomba en Picado ru:Пикирующая Бомбардировка Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Zephyr Category:Update 12